This invention relates to pet toys, and more particularly to toys for carnivorous animals such as dogs and cats.
Non-consumable pet toys for pet carnivores, such as dogs and cats, provide a variety of beneficial functions for the pet. Chewing on non-consumable toys furnish an outlet for masticatory exercises, dental prophylaxis, relief while teething, boredom, loneliness, separation anxiety and exploration. To enhance the attractiveness of the toy to the pet carnivore, sensory attractants maybe incorporated into the toy. These attractants are either an integral part of the toy and molded into the material of the toy, or retained in a cavity or other attractant-holding mechanism designed to retain a replaceable attractant.
In some cases, the cavity loosely retains at least a portion of the treat allowing the treat to be easily crushed and obtained by the pet carnivore. In other cases, the treat is held in a treat-retaining slot or other device having an opening through which the treat is inserted. Often the treat is inadequate to withstand the force needed for insertion of the treat in which case the treat breaks into small pieces upon insertion which are too small to be retained correctly, thus rendering the toy relatively useless as an attractant holder.
Many pet toys are used by animal handlers and owners to encourage social interaction between the handler and the animal. Others are used to occupy the pet when the owners are absent and need to leave the dog alone. Hence, commercially successful pet toys are attractive to the owner or handler, are easy to use, and retain the interest of the animal for a considerable period of time. Most pet owners and handlers purchase pet toys that have multiple attractive appendages and/or multiple colors.